Viola Jonsson
Main character of comic series Trinity Cloak. Background Viola is part of one of the last generations to have lived on Earth. She spent the majority of her life there, but at the age of 19 had to be escorted to Mars which came to be the new main base of human civilization after the fall of Earth from Climate change. While on Earth she lived in the Scandinavian Union. Between ages 20-24 she studied biology at MGU (Mars Global University) with focus on biochemistry and molecular genetics. Upon graduating she joined Sector 5, responsible for science on board the Vessel Compass. Personality'' '' Viola grew up in a family where her childishness was widely accepted, and she has carried that with her into her adult life. She is therefore very curious, young at heart and naïve, which sometimes lands her in trouble she can't quite handle. Although Viola had a loving family, she was put under the pressure of performing well, which, when she felt she could not accomplish, cast her into depression from a young age. She suffers from poor self confidence albeit her redeeming qualities and accomplishments in her life. Viola is quite sociable, probably due to her childish personality. She is energetic and engaging, and therefore has many friends and acquaintances. She has a strong sense of what is right and wrong, and her stance to people, situations and actions are often very apparent. She has a hard time pretending to be okay with things she deem as not. Viola is a people-reader and a good comforter as she can often pin-point what other people are feeling, and know what to say to them. This however, does not always mean she can sympathize with them or feel empathy. Perhaps it is because of her smaller family, along with the emotional disconnect of not feeling good enough, that she surrounded herself with friends as her peers instead and noticed that acting as the therapist garnered her the validation she needed. However, when Viola truly cares for someone, their emotions become as if they were her own. She goes out of her way for them and does anything to help. Sometimes, she does not even have to be close to the person of interest to feel such empathy for them, they just have to be someone she respects. Viola has a group of truly close friends, whose company she truly enjoys and that help keep her depression at bay. She treasures them dearly and tries to see them as often as she can. Relations Best friends Charlotte and Viktor. Charlotte is in the same research team as Viola whereas Viktor is a technician. Viola and Victor being fellow scandinavians often speak with each other in their native tongues. Appearance Viola has long auburn coloured hair, styled with a curtain fringe. She typically tucks her hair behind her ears. Her physical build is slim and she is relatively short. Viola's physique is inspired by actress Chae Soo Bin. Equipment Trivia *Keeps a plant in her room although there are instructions to not have plantae in private areas *Collects mineral crystals from her expeditions *has to get help to open hard containers *susceptible to stress and nosebleeds *often exits saying 'dasvidanya' Category:Characters